1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull-out guide for drawers comprising one rail movably mounted on either side of the drawer between holding means disposed on the side of the body and on the side of the drawer, the rail making a relative movement with respect to the body as well as with respect to the drawer, when the drawer is pulled out or pushed in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such pull-out guides are widely used in modern furniture production, particularly in the production of kitchen and office furniture. It is their task to facilitate the movement of the drawer. Moreover, it is their task to hold the drawer in the body and prevent the drawer from tilting over in the pulled-out position.
In order to give free access to the objects in the drawer it should be possible to pull the drawer fully or almost fully free of the body.